


A Beautiful Welcome Home

by PinkRambo



Series: Stuckony Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Steve is married to Bucky, Student!Tony, Tony is an adult and of legal consenting age, University AU, everyone made informed and smart decisions, however this is a healthy poly relationship including Tony, implied nsfw, professor!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: Professor Rogers has a conference to attend during the week and his husband James joins him on the friday night so that they can spend the weekend together. Their student is waiting for them when they get home sunday night.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035894
Kudos: 56
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	A Beautiful Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Fill - G3 Homecoming

The conference had gone well, and Steve had enjoyed the entire thing, had even stayed over the weekend with James coming up to join him Friday night. They had enjoyed the quiet weekend together, with Steve ignoring his lesson plans in favor of spending time with his husband instead. But something had felt like it was missing. That something (in the form of someone) they both wanted to be there with them… So by the time Sunday rolled around they were both anxious to get home despite having enjoyed the weekend away from responsibility. 

However what was waiting for them when they got home was better than anything they could have wanted. With his bag slung over his shoulder, Steve walked up towards their bedroom, seeing someone splayed out over their comforter. Dressed in red lingerie, looking like an absolute snack, was Tony, one of his students. This had become a regular thing on weekends in his house, Tony wanting to show himself off to his lovers, and did it any way that he could to keep their attention on him because it felt good to him. “Welcome home Professor Rogers.” Tony grinned at the blonde, moving up to his knees, spreading them just a little bit so that he showed off how the red lace hugged his half hard cock. 

Steve grinned before he glanced over his shoulder at his husband who was grinning back at him. “Did you plan this Bucky?”

“It was his idea, I just told him our arrival time and gave him a copy of our keys.” James laughed softly before he moved into the bedroom past his husband, tossing their bags in the corner. “So go enjoy your present for that stellar performance at the conference.” He nudged Steve forward, taking the messenger bag off Steve’s shoulder before he slipped past Steve and into the room. Steve laughed softly before he moved over to sit on the edge of the bed, looking at his student.

“I’d ask about how the conference was, but I’d rather hear about it tomorrow morning over coffee and breakfast… Missed you this weekend… and you’re looking much too delicious in that sweater…” Tony shifted closer to the man, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, clambering up onto his lap. Steve pulled him flush against his chest, fingers gripping Tony’s slim hips. 

“Not quite as delicious as you do Tony… I’m enjoying the look of red on you… almost more than the blue you wore last weekend.” Steve’s voice was soft as he looked up at Tony. He leaned up and captured Tony’s lips with his own. That night it was full of Tony’s soft begging and both Steve and Bucky putting marks all over Tony’s skin. The trio fell asleep, tangled together, sated and content. 

Steve was the first one up in the morning, enjoying the quiet of his house as he got his daily paper and coffee, already dressed since it was Monday morning and even if he wasn’t teaching today, he was still offering his usual office hours all day, and that started at 9 am. He was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper before he heard movement and glanced up, looking at Tony. He was dressed one of Steve’s old sweaters, an off white knitted thing that was much too big for him, and had holes in it from how often someone in the house wore it, whether it was Steve, James or Tony. 

But in this case, Tony reaching for the cups caused the hem of the sweater to ride up, and he saw the bruises starting to purple and show on his skin. It had been an enjoyable night for all of them, and Steve lifted his cup, sipping softly of his morning coffee before he settled back in his chair, watching the dishevelled student turn back to him and start peppering him with questions. Being away from Tony for the weekend had sucked, sure, but the homecoming? It had been so worth it.


End file.
